The Diary of a New Kid
by Alex Dias
Summary: Alex Della Robbia is a student with great grades. Due to this fact, his parents decided to move him into another school: Kadic. With this drastic change, Alex had to leave all his friends behind. New friendships will be awaken. Old friends will be remined


**Chapter 1 – A sad Goodbye**

Monday… Traveling… Going to a new school… Losing all my good friends…

Between many of my tears, my parents convinced me to go to Kadic, because of my excellent grades, leaving my friends. Life is too hard… I'll miss everything in my old life.

I'm looking out the car's window, and it seems that the leaves are saying goodbye. In my head, I hear a sad melody. My heart is full of sadness, and my eyes full of tears who slip down my face.

"Alexandre, stop crying! You'll get a great life here!" – My mother said.

"Stop calling me that stupid name! I hate it! Call me Alex! A – L – E – X! Is it that hard? Gosh…" – I said angrily.

"Pay attention to the language! Are you trying to get a detention? – My father asked.

"I'm so happy for going to Kadic! I'll be free from you! I'm so sick of this stupid life! I hate you! I hate my friends! I hate myself!" – I cried.

I cried for some melancholic minutes. The whole world seemed to be against me.

Finally, we reached our destiny: Kadic. The school was huge and there were plenty of people.

An old man came by me and said "Hmm… You must be Alexandre, the new student… Come with me…". "My name is Alex… Not Alexandre… I hate that stupid name!" – I whispered.

He took me to an office, and sat in a big chair. I sat in a wood chair, right in front of his table. He started talking about dorms and those things, but I was so sad that I din't even listened a word of what he was saying.

My mother entered the office and said "Alex, I just found out that your cousin Odd is in this school too. He's in the same class as you."  
"How am I supposed to be happy with that? I met him when I was three years old! I don't even remember him! Hmpf…" – I replied.

The old man (which name was Mr. Delmas) said that I was on the same dorm as this Odd and I said "Wait… A dorm? Why don't I have my own room? I want a room just for me! This isn't fair… "

"I've been talking about the dorm all this time and you didn't hear a single word about it? Were you sleeping or what?" – Mr. Delmas said. "Do you want me to be sincere?... Hmpf…" – I asked.

I went to my dorm, against my will, and unpacked my clothes. I wasn't having classes that day because I was new there.

I locked myself in the dorm, crying. I hated myself for having such good grades. If I had bad grades I wouldn't be stuck in there…

A weird boy entered the dorm. This boy had blond hair with a purple spot on it. I thought it was funny, beacause I have a blue spot in my hair. I cleaned the tears out of my face, and a image came to my head. It was me, when I was only three years old, playing with a blond guy, with a purple spot on his hair…

"Could this be…" I thought, when he asked: "Hey, who are you? And why are you at my dorm? By the way… I love that blue spot in your hair! I have a purple one!" and he smiled. "I'm Alex Della Robbia. Nice to meet you. Hope you don't mind of my presence here… I just moved to this school." I whispered. When I finished talking, I stretched my hand to greet him, but he stopped for a while, thinking. "Alex Della Robbia? You're my cousin! It's me! Odd Della Robbia! Don't you remember me?" and he hugged me.

"Odd! It's you!"- I shouted. "Your hair! Wow… What happened to it? Aww, you're still so tiny! Don't you drink milk?"

He said "Hmm… I do, but I just don't grow up… And look at you! You're so tall! And now you wear glasses! Oh, and I love your jersey! I see you love purple, just like me! Hehehe… And your shoes are really cool too!" I was wearing a purple and grey jersey, blue jeans and black and purple shoes.

Next, he made me a guided tour by Kadic. He also explained me the things I should know, like the cafeteria Schedule, and the classes we had.

When we noticed, it was already night. We went to our dorm, to get some sleep.

"Tomorrow will be a great day, Alex. You'll love this school. I'll also introduce you to my friends! I'm sure they'll love to meet you! Oh, and tomorrow, the lunch will be spaghetti! We used to eat lots of it when we were little kids. We loved it!"

"Mhm…" I answered, and I fell asleep.


End file.
